


Almost Goodbye

by recycledmedia



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was rain on the street last night <br/> We stood beneath the front door light <br/> And everything we said we made sure the neighbors heard <br/> You called me this, I called you that <br/> Standing on the welcome mat <br/> Everything we felt it all came down to just one word <br/> But you couldn't say it and I couldn't say it "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Goodbye

stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DU1GKsxkmDs

This vid was completed in 2003 and is on our 1st compilation and 1st Due South only compilation. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
